leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lesdin/(Rework) Sona, the Marvel
Sona, the Marvel Foreword: This is a tentative relaunch proposal for . In this relaunch proposal, I will be looking to solidify her niche as the prime musician of Runeterra, both thematically and mechanically, and allow for increased self-expression from the players via their input. Compensation for those who had acquired prior to the relaunch is made. People who had purchased the skin with are refunded the differential , given 3 exclusive Melodies, 1 for each tempo, and get to keep the skin; people who had acquired the skin via other means are also given the same exclusives, and get to keep the skin. People who had the skin shard but have not redeemed it are provided the approximate differential of . Abilities |cost = |cooldown = |icooldown = |ex = |description = Sona is shown her equipped Melodies while out of combat, 1 of which she can choose to Sync to. Syncing to a Melody has Sona harmonize it, playing it out aloud, and assuming it's Tempo. Sona's Synced Melody manifests about her as 4 arced Quarter Notes, of which 1 is active at all times, rotating clockwise as per the Synced Melody's Tempo, requiring 4 Beats to complete 1 revolution. Sona's basic abilities can only be cast through active Quarter Notes, and only 1 ability may be cast through each Quarter Note while it is active. Abilities which aren't cast to an acceptable level of synchronization to the Synced Melody's Tempo will instead be queued for the next Beat, autonomously projecting through the next Quarter Note to be activated. Cooldown reduction grants a minor increase to casting leniency. The orientation of Sona's Quarter Notes revolve very slowly while recalling and while on the fountain. Sona's abilities which affect allied champions always affect herself as well. }} Sona fires an arcane chord, dealing 40 / 60 / 100 / 160 / 240 (+ 60% AP) magic damage to all enemies struck, and reducing their for 4 Beats. to the edge of the projecting Quarter Notes, halved against champions. }} Sona harmonizes an everlasting wave, granting all allied champions struck 20 / 23 / 26 / 29 / 32% (+ 4% per 100 AP) incoming damage reduction for 4 Beats. Shields for (+ 80% AP) decaying over 4 Beats. }} Sona synthesizes an energizing burst, granting all allied champions struck 10 / 12 / 16 / 22 / 30% (+ 2% per 100 AP) bonus movement speed and 30% for 4 Beats . Sona leaps the distance to the edge of the projecting Quarter Note. }} Casting basic abilities through the same Quarter Note it was cast through previously grants it additional effects and heals Sona for 20% AP. Sona hurls a Prism into the air at her current location, landing after 1 second, all nearby enemies by 100% for 1 second thereafter, and lasting for 4 seconds. Striking a Prism with an ability causes it to burst, all nearby enemies for 1 second. }} Your will on you if you don't check out my stuff. Category:Custom champions